


Pikachu and Meowth have hot sex

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Buttsex, Dry Humping, Forbidden Love, M/M, Yaoi, pokemon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Humans are dicks.





	Pikachu and Meowth have hot sex

Pikachu and Meowth had a secret lust for each other but their trainers were always making them fight cause Ash was a dumb kid and Jessie and James were self-absorbed assholes who wanted Pikachu all for themselves. Meowth only helped cause he hoped if they actually got the Pikachu he could have him. But they always lost cause it's a fucking kids' show and J&J fail at plans so Meowth has to settle for seeing Pikachu in secret.

Pikachu loves Ash but Ash is mean cause he doesn't like thieves stealing him and Pikachu would totally let Meowth steal him. But he can't leave cause he's also Togepi's babysitter. So he had to sneak out to fuck his boyfriend.

"Oh Pikachu, why are humans so stupid? I just wanna bang you" Meowth moaned. "James is a dumbass who eats all the donuts and Jessie's mean and they both kick me."

"Pikaaaaaaaa" said Pikachu.

They made out and humped each other until they had boners, then took turns sucking each other's dicks and fucking each other in the ass until they were all soaked with cum. They cuddled up for a while until it was time to go back to their humans. But when they did, Meowth peed on Jessie and James's sleeping bags while Pikachu farted on Ash, Misty, and Brock.


End file.
